Quieter Side of Louds
This is Episode Fanfiction Quieter Side of Louds It was Thursday night, and all of the Louds were at a family restaurant called 'Jen & Barry's', where they were acting their normal ways. Luna: Dudes, this place is totally rockin'! Lynn: I know! It's got everything! Lincoln: The arcade! Luna: The dance floor! Luan: The great staff! Lori: The food. Lana: Desserts! (dips her face into her bowl of ice cream) Lola: Eugh! You don't eat with a spoon?! Lynn: Hey! That's good ice cream! (shouts) Hey waiter! Can I get some more ice cream?! Waiter: (sighs) In just a moment... (The waiter walks away) Lily: Poo-poo! (Lily throws a meatball at Lisa's face) Lisa: Oof! Hmm, looks like Lily's wanting to- Lana: Food fight! (Everyone started to throw food at each other, but having fun at the same time. Suddenly, one of the staff members came up to them) Staff Member: I'm sorry, but you'll all have to leave. Lynn Sr.: What for? (The Staff Member shows him a list of what they've been doing, including immature behavior, loud noises, and rude behavior) Lynn Sr.: (sighs) Alright fine. (They all leave the restaurant)' Rita: Well there goes our number one restaurant. Lola: It's not fair! Lana: Yeah! That one was the best! (All the sisters start to argue) Lincoln: (to the viewer) In a family as big as mine, there's no such thing as 'Family Maturity'. Sure, some of us act mature, but when it comes to being together at once, things can get very intense. Lynn Sr.: Kids, relax, we've already eaten our food, we just had to go a bit earlier than normal. Leni: Really? Oh, that's understandable! Lori: Leni, he's only saying that so you don't feel bad. Leni: Oh. THE NEXT DAY (The Loud siblings were all at Gus' Games and Grub, and were eating Pizza) Lincoln: Okay, so maybe things didn't work out last night. So I thought we could all come here and have a bit of fun. Lana: Like a FOOD FIGHT?! (Soon, all of the sisters started to throw food at each other. Some of the food ended up flying into other people's faces, and even into arcade machines) Lincoln: No! That's not what I meant! Manager: Loud! Lori: Dang it! Uhh, hey... Boss! Manager: This your family?! Lori: (nervously) Y-Yes? (Suddenly, the Manager gives Lori a slip of paper) Manager: Well I hope you love a two week ban! (The family walks out) Lynn: Kicked out again?! But we were just having fun! Lisa: I don't think having food fights in a public area is 'fun'. Lincoln: Thank you! C'mon guys! Do you want to get kicked out again?! What if we get hit with a permanent ban?! Luna: Well what do you want us to do about it, bro? Lincoln: Why don't we try acting more mature? Lana: What?! But we ARE mature! Lincoln: Dipping your face into ice cream doesn't count as mature. Lana: Meh, it's still delicious. Luan: I guess being that mature isn't so hard. Lincoln: Yeah! It can't be that hard, for any of us! THE NEXT NIGHT (All of the younger sisters were at the Kid's table, all acting their usual way. When Lincoln walked in, everyone started to throw food at him) Lincoln: Oh come on! Have you guys learned nothing from yesterday?! Lisa: Lincoln, we've been hit with a one week ban from Jen & Barry’s. Once we go back to that place, I'm sure we'll do what you need us to do. Lincoln: But you can't just go back and instantly act mature! It's not some form of magic, people! (After a second of response, the sisters continue to have their food fight. Afterwards, Lincoln goes back to his room) Lincoln: (to the viewer) Well, things haven't gone so well. I really don't want to be hit with that permanent ban. If I'm going to get everyone to act mature, then we're going to have to practice. THE NEXT NIGHT (Just as the five younger sisters were about to walk into the kitchen for dinner, Lincoln suddenly comes in front of them) Lincoln: Not tonight! Instead, we're going to eat at the big table. Lola: What?! But we always eat at the kiddie table! Lincoln: You guys want to be banned forever? (They shake their heads) Lincoln: Good. Now let's go. (Soon, all of the sisters were sitting at the grown up table) Lincoln: Okay everyone. In case you didn't remember, we got banned from both Gus' Games and Grub and Jen & Barry’s on the same week. So tonight, I think we should all try to practice being mature so we don't get hit with a permanent ban. Luna: Really bro? Now? My stomach is killing me! Lincoln: Hey, I never said we weren't going to eat, just not in the way that we usually do it. Especially out. (Lincoln notices Lana, Lola, and Lily eating in a rather messy way) Lincoln: Try eating with a knife and fork! Lucy: (picks up a fork) The joy of licking the flavor off your fingers has faded away. That is just dramatic. Lana: Oh come on! Eating with a knife and fork is so lame! Lola: True Lincoln. I would HATE to get my beautiful dress messy, but not when it comes to eating dinner! It's the only time where- Lincoln: Oh, and try not to complain so much. Lola: I don't complain! (Lincoln raises an eyebrow at her) Lola: (groans) Fine! Lynn: Uhh, where the heck is dessert?! Lincoln: Another rule, if you want more food, just try to quietly ask the waiter without shouting to them. Lynn: Fine. (Lisa then accidentally throws her peas towards Lana) Lisa: Apologies, Lana. Lana: Apologize?! Nah! Food fight for all! (Lincoln then quickly puts Lana's food back down, and sits her back down on the table) Lincoln: No food fights! Lana: Aw man! Then dinner will seem so boring! Lincoln: Come on, dinner's not even supposed to be fun. We just sit down and eat, and that's it. Lori: JUST sitting down and eating? Lincoln: (sighs) And of course, the talking. Lori: Exactly. (pulls out her phone) OMG Bobby, you literally have to hear what I did today! (As the night continues, Lincoln continues to help the sisters act more and more mature at the Dinner table, and the night goes on well) Lincoln: Nice work everyone! (All the sisters did look rather bored, but impressed with how they behaved. Soon, they all walk out the room) Lori: You sure this will work Lincoln? Lincoln: Trust me, I know what we have to do. ONE WEEK LATER (The family was once again eating at Jen & Barry’s, acting the way they were last night. Suddenly, Luna spots some teens on the dance floor playing a song. She was about to go up there and play her guitar very loudly, but Lincoln quickly puts his finger on his mouth, indicating to her to play quietly. Next, Lynn was about to call for the waiter to get her food, but Lincoln, again, puts his finger back on his mouth, to which she politely asks the waiter for her food. When Lana was about to dip her face into her bowl of ice cream, Lincoln quickly gives her a spoon, to which she then slowly eats her ice cream with her spoon) Lincoln: Well, let's hope the rest of this night goes well. (rests back) Maybe I should stop stressing... But how? Waiter: Your dessert, sir. Lincoln: Thanks! (The waiter hands Lincoln a bowl of ice cream. Lincoln at first eats his ice cream with a spoon, but after being amazed by the taste, he suddenly dips his face into his bowl and eats the ice cream that way. The sisters all look shocked. Lincoln then paused to notice he had a lot of ice cream stains on his shirt) Leni: Uhh, Lincoln? You've got a lot of stains on your shirt! Lincoln: Don't worry about it, I'll clean it when I get home. (Lincoln then finishes eating his ice cream) Lincoln: Wow! That was really good! (shouts) Hey waiter! Can I get some more ice cream, please?! Waiter: (sighs) Yes, sir. (The waiter walks away. Soon, the dance floor lights up, and the music begins to play) Lincoln: Yes! This is my favorite song! (Lincoln runs up to the dance floor, and starts dancing with some of the other people there. Soon, he starts to sing his favorite song loudly) Waiter: Uhh, Mr. Loud? Your ice cream! Lincoln: Thanks! (takes the bowl) Ice cream, on the house! (Lincoln starts throwing his ice cream to other people, and they have it fly into their mouths. Everyone starts to cheer happily. Then, the sisters all looked very angry, to which they went up to Lincoln and grabbed him by the arm) Lincoln: Ow! Ow- Hey! Easy! (When they went outside, they let go of Lincoln) Lincoln: What? What did I do? Lori: Oh I don't know, how about, being a hypocrite?! Lincoln: Hypocrite? How? (realizes) Oh! I didn't realize! Luna: Real smoothe dude! You tell us to act more mature, while you go and have all the fun?! Lynn: Way to make things unfair for us, Linc! Lincoln: Come on! I was only having the same type of fun everyone else was having! Lisa: Throwing food at everyone doesn't count Lincoln. Lincoln: I didn't mean to! Lana: You never wanted us all to act mature! You just wanted US to stay mature while you could have all the fun! Lori: And probably so you wouldn't get us banned! Lincoln: Just because I said 'act mature', didn't mean you had to not have fun! Lola: That's not what YOU told us! Lori: You literally acted the same way we did before! Luan: Way to go, Lincoln. (They all got into the van, with Lincoln slowly following them. After they got home, they all walked through the door, where Lynn Sr., Rita, and Lily can be seen in the kitchen) Rita: Welcome back kids! Lynn Sr.: So how was your first night back at Jen and Barry's? Lori: (sarcastically) Oh it was great, Dad. (After hearing this, Lincoln sadly walks upstairs to his room) THE NEXT DAY (The younger sisters were eating at the Kid's table with Lincoln) Lincoln: So, uhh... anyone wanna (pulls out ketchup) Ketchup? (They just continued to eat their dinner, normally) Lincoln: (nervous) Uhh... Hey Lana? How about the good old food fight? (Lana ignores Lincoln, and continues to eat) Lincoln: Hey Lucy! Look! (pulls out a broccoli) I'm not going to eat this Broccoli! (Lucy ignored Lincoln, and just looked down at her food) Lincoln: (sighs) I'll just excuse myself. (Lincoln walks past the grown up table) Lincoln: Uhh, hey guys? How was your day today? (All the sisters ignored him. Lincoln just continued to walk past them, and upstairs to his room) Lincoln: (sighs) Well I blew it. (to the viewer) Maybe my sisters were right. I was trying to keep them mature just so we wouldn't get kicked out. I guess the main reason why I didn't do what they did was because I was just stressed out if they weren't going to do what I told. Sometimes having too much relieves my stress. Now as a result, I really do feel like a hypocrite. I should've done what they did... And tomorrow, I'm going to tell them what's right. THE NEXT DAY (All of the sisters were sitting on the couch. Soon, Lincoln came downstairs) Lori: Oh look, it's the fun killer. Lincoln: (sighs) You're right, Lori. Lori: I am? I thought you would've argued again.. Lincoln: Why should I? You were right, I WAS being a hypocrite last night, and my enjoyment blinded me from realizing it. I should've acted more mature, the same way you all were. But I really was trying to make sure we didn't get kicked out again. I love going to those places, and I got so stressed out that you guys were going to mess it up. That's why I got carried away, I thought it would get rid of my stress. (looks down) If you want to continue to call me a hypocrite, or ignore me, then go ahead, but all I want to say is that I'm sorry for what I did. (All the sisters looked touched by what he said. Soon, they all went up to him, then embraced him in a hug) Luna: All is forgiven, bro. Lincoln: Really? Luna: Yeah. That's why we acted so crazy as well. Lori: Being in a big family can be very stressful. Lucy: So you're not the only one who feels this way, Lincoln. Luan: But next time, we'll make sure we don't get banned. Lincoln: That's good, and I'll try my best to stay put. Lori: You got it, Linc. Lola: From now on, we'll only do our gig at home! Lana: Yeah! Speaking of which, breakfast anyone? (All the sisters smiled, then ran into the kitchen for breakfast. Soon, they all got into a food fight, laughing and having fun) Lincoln: (to the viewer) I'm really glad my sisters accepted my apology. And it's also great that we've all learned our lesson about behaving in public. As long as we still have fun, we should be good! (After saying this, a piece of bacon flies into Lincoln's face) Lincoln: Oh you're going to regret that! (runs off, laughing) The End. Fun Facts *I got the idea for this fanfic after watching A Tale of Two Tables, wondering what it would be like if all the siblings had to act mature out in public, to not get banned. *I was originally going to make Lincoln and all of his sisters go back to their normal ways back at the restaurant, but then I thought it wouldn't be a good message. It would imply "It's okay to act wherever you act", which I thought was a bad message, so I changed the ending. *I was originally going to try and make Lincoln do something to make the girls forgive him, but I thought if he told them what he did was wrong, it would've been good enough. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions